I Don't Want to Date That!
by BastLover
Summary: She's a spunky rebel. He's a sexy playboy. And they both hate each other's guts with a passion. After all, their personalities were just destined to clash in the first place. But due to sudden circumstances, suddenly the two have to marry each other in the future! As their unfortunate fate was decided, what will Gray and Lucy do? — GRAYLU STORY — RATED T —
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Look who it is!**

 ***gets booed off the website* ...well, thanks. ._.**

 **JK! HELLO EVERYONE! IT IS ME! BastLover is back with GrayLu everywhere and happiness galore! :D I'm so sorry for my absence, but now I'm back and ready to rumbleeeeeee! (manny pacquiao forever in my heart) Oh the joy of writing whatever is up here and people are being forced to read it HAH!**

 **I'm sorry, let's get back to business. It's a GrayLu, simple! No bashing if you don't like. We accept love here in my world. c:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, but if I did... owo**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

* * *

"So. Lucy. What did you do this time?"

The delinquent girl sat in front of her father, annoyed. Brushing her blonde hair behind her ear, her eyes blazed passionately, her mouth ready to snap at anyone and anything that annoyed the shit out of her.

Basically everything.

"Well, those damn lowlifes deserved it! They talked crap about Levy-chan and I wasn't going to let that slide! No one calls says to my friend's face that they are a 'maggot piece of shit that should just go rot in hell' without me doing something!" Lucy crossed her legs in the middle of her rant. "What, would you let someone talk shit about your friends too-"

"Lucy!" Her father slammed his hands down on his desk. "You have a reputation to uphold! You are going to be the heir of my life's work, young lady! Heartfilia Enterprises is not going to be tarnished by your actions!"

Now she was getting riled up. Standing up, Lucy also slammed her hands down. "Well, not everyone is as perfect as you. Thanks for the great life, but no matter what, you are definitely NOT going to make me sit in a big office doing a shit ton of paperwork!"

"Well, not everyone can live a free life like you. You're a slacker, you have no filter for whatever spews out of your mouth, and you definitely have no taste for discipline!"

"Correction. I have excellent grades, I do have a filter since I've trash talked much worse before, and I definitely know what discipline is like since you give it to me all the time. I just know how to handle it well."

"You-! You-!"

"I win." A proud smirk was plastered on her face, defiant over the one who was supposed to talk her down.

Silence.

"Go to your room. We'll talk about this later." Her father looked stressed. Great. This was definitely a victory.

"Like hell we will." The proud daughter sashayed out the door, making sure there was a little slam as it closed. A chuckle came out of her lips as she walked toward the kitchen, looking for something to munch on. All that made her quite hungry. Once she found a bag of chips, she lay down on the couch, eating her problems away.

She was just standing up for her friend. Levy was a sweet, caring girl that did not deserve that trash. Those dicks from school did not know a thing about that girl. She's had it rough and making fun of her because her father was an alcoholic was uncalled for. Broken homes were nothing to joke around. She was just doing what she think was right.

Okay, so _maybe_ pummeling their ugly mugs in the wall was a bit too much. One of the two had lost a tooth. The other had a gash on his forehead. It was a bit messy as well and a pain to make sure their mouths were shut.

But one of them just _had_ to fucking snitch. Pussies.

Her father just didn't understand any of it. The way it felt to kick a dickshit's head in was exhilarating. And it was dealing justice, her style. Her father just cared about reputation, the future, his name, his legacy. What he built, not what he raised. If she wasn't perfect enough, there's no hope for him.

Perfection. That's what he wanted. And well, she couldn't give it to him. In fact, she couldn't get his attention at all unless she did something wrong. It didn't matter how much trouble she got in, at least he was able to talk to her, instead of being holed up in his study. Was this all something she'd regret later? Not at all. She was doing the right thing anyway. They were bullies, perverts, pieces of shit who should die on the streets and then have their dead bodies publicly humiliated.

 _They_ were the bullies. _They_ were the problems. _They_ were the ones who should be reprimanded. If only all the dicks would be removed from this world, life would be so much easier.

Then again, it would be kinda boring. After all, taking care of scum made her feel good inside. If only she could hurt them all.

Especially that womanizer...that shitty excuse for a living being...

Gray. Fullbuster.

Thinking about him made her want to puke. He picked up girls left and right with just a charming smile, take them drinking, and probably do something to ruin their innocence. He was practically a gigolo, catering to women all around him. People like him don't deserve to even see the sunshine. Taking advantage of girls like that was disgusting.

"Miss Lucy?" Virgo, a maid with pink hair, rushed to her side, carrying a letter.

"Virgo."

"Your father decided on giving this to you. He said it was quite important and required your immediate attention." She placed the letter in Lucy's hand, waiting by her side as the blonde opened it and read it quickly.

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" Her screams of despair echoed throughout the entire house.

Damn it. Maybe he won after all.

* * *

"I'll see you later, babe." The girl giggled as _the_ sexiest man she had seen in her entire life sent her home, late at night. They had an amazing time tonight. They hit the karaoke bar, spiked a couple drinks, made out a couple of times. Blissful youth.

"When can I see you again?" she asked, swaying a little from side to side. The man decided to steady her by leading her to the railing.

"I'm sure we could be talking soon. Your parents around?" he said, quickly scoping the home.

"Business trip," she purred, "Why don't you come in for a while? I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmm...I'd love to, but I gotta get going. Gotta make a couple of plans, right?" With a little slap on her ass and a wink, the boy sent her inside and he went back to his car. Waving a goodbye from the window, he stepped on the gas.

Wow...that night...it was...

...well...

...fucking terrible.

All she talked about was her friend's disturbing tales of body odor and her parent's pressure for her to become a doctor. Of all the things she could have at least done, make sure the man is somewhat interested. Sheesh. One more story about her friend's boyfriend turning gay and he might have run into the freeway to accept death. Of course, it would be quite a waste of sexiness. The world would miss the wonderful, fascinating Gray Fullbuster.

On the bright side, he had scored around seventy jewels or so from the girl. At least all his efforts weren't for nothing. The girl had quite a lot of cash on her and she was practically making it rain all over him as he fed her sweet nothings.

Man, if only this could be done an easier way. Be a normal teenager like, hmm, working at a store. Maybe being a waiter. Hell, he could be a janitor...not that he wanted to be a janitor, but it would leave him less guilt ridden than this.

But this was also more entertaining and more successful. Sure, this made him look bad. But her condition was worsening every day and being the responsible one in the household, he had to do something. The other two had left his fucking ass, not wanting to deal with her.

To hell with them.

 **(LOL As if I own this song. Anyone who knows what it is gets a cookie! Your favorite~)**

 _"~I've even gotten used to this mania that's like a supernatural disaster, and I mistakenly see this everyday life as peaceful._  
 _As I'm jolted around by this rambling coaster, what's the thing I can't lose sight of?~"_

"Fullbuster, speaking, talk to me."

"Gray."

"You," he snapped, "The hell do you want now?"

"Don't get mad at me, now, Gray. This isn't the time."

"Oh, there isn't any specific time to get angry with one of the people that left your brother and mother out to die here! Ultear, what the FUCK could you want now after all this-!"

"Gray! It's about our father!"

"...Dad...?" Pulling the car to the side of the road, he was filled more with shock than fury. "What's he doing now? I thought he left long ago after he found that record deal, which failed...causing that coward to hide under his shame..."

"...turns out, he's back on the radar now. He works for Heartfilia Enterprises now. You know, that big business company that's probably going to buy our home?"

"You mean, MY home. You've been exiled after you left our family to marry that stupid excuse for a musician," Gray said spitefully.

"I told you, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for you guys to get hurt. I just thought that maybe if he was successful, Mom wouldn't be suffering like this-"

"Well, you failed, didn't you? Instead, you've caused more pain for the rest of us!" Gray retorted. She could see his sister flinch in his head. Good. "Well. Better than the other one." He didn't even deserve a name.

"...Dad says that Mr. Heartfilia has a daughter. She goes to your school," Ultear said, trying again after a bit of silence.

"Lucy? The one that could break your finger if you made a wrong move on her Lucy?" He laughed. "What about her?"

"Apparently, it was decided this night that his daughter would marry you."

Gray nearly dropped his phone.

"MARRY ME?!" Gray yelled, screeching into his phone, "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS, YOU-"

"It's not a joke, Gray!" Ultear said, "You're gonna meet with her tomorrow so cancel your dates. You're going to do a proper introduction and meet with her tomorrow. You're going out and that's final."

"Eat _shit_ , Ultear."

"LOOK! DO YOU WANT MONEY OR NOT?! If you're gonna want an easier way out of this mess with Mom, this is the way. Unless you like pickpocketing innocent girls that fall for your charms."

"How do arranged marriages even exist in this day and age? What happened to choosing the people you love with all your heart...oh wait, you don't understand that concept very well, do you-"

The call was cut off instantly. Thank God.

He can't believe the mess his father got him into. After supposedly leaving them, now he had to marry the rebellious Lucy Heartfilia? The girl at school who'd kick a puppy on the street if he shit on her shoes? The demon who has been sent to the Principal's office numerous amount of times because of the amount of fights she got in? The crazy woman who would step over a boy's dick who was caught looking at her body?

This had to be a joke, a cruel heartless joke. No way in hell would he marry that monstrous excuse for a woman.

* * *

A limo pulled up to Gray's front door the next morning.

"Gray Fullbuster? I am the Heartfilia's chauffeur. I am here to escort your to the Heartfilian premises in order to talk about your marriage with the heir to Heartfilia Enterprise: Lucy Heartfilia."

...

"Eat shit, Ultear."

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: END**

* * *

 **How was that? Hope you enjoyed! c: Please be sure to favorite and follow if you did, while sharing with a few friends.**

 **OH IT'S SO NICE TO BE BACK! :D :D :D Sigh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm finally going to be able to get into the swing of things sooner or later! I mean, school is starting and things are going to get crazy once again. Goodbye freedom...goodbye life... Then again, I have wasted most of life before this so. Meh.**

 **Right now, I just want to keep writing this story. If I'm going to continue the stories that I've written before, it might be a while. After all, I haven't updated in a year because things got crazy up in my life. And once you start a story, it's kinda hard to pick up after a while. I have reread the stories, get my head in the game.**

 **So for now...until I feel ready...this story is going to be what you guys'll deal with. Don't worry though! More WoF things could be coming soon once I figure things out, y'know? I know you guys love it. cx**

 **Maybe I'll even come out with a proper schedule. Yay!**

 **\- NOTE: This might be rushed, but I lost the file three times...damn you Internet.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

* * *

 ** _Last time on I Don't Want to Date That!..._**

 _A limo pulled up to Gray's front door the next morning._

 _"Gray Fullbuster? I am the Heartfilia's chauffeur. I am here to escort your to the Heartfilian premises in order to talk about your marriage with the heir to Heartfilia Enterprise: Lucy Heartfilia."_

 _..._

 _"Eat shit, Ultear."_

 ** _...and the story continues..._**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" The chauffeur looked appalled at his language and Gray gave a large sigh. She wasn't joking after all...no, this had to still be a misunderstanding. Right? Arranged marriages are so...premodern in this day and age, it's highly unlikely this could be happening. And he didn't want to find himself associated as the "guy marrying the demon." No no no.

"Uh, it's nothing. Let me...freshen up...?"

"Oh, no, sir. We can't be late to an important meeting that will decide the young heir's future. You must get inside immediately!"

"But my mother, I have to-" The chauffeur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You have exactly three minutes before I must drag you into the back seat of the car." The young man took out his phone and showed the boy the timer ticking. Gray rushed inside and slammed the door.

"Shit..."

"Gray? Who was that?" There came his mother at their table, eating the waffles he had made for her this morning.

"What I told you yesterday...was true," Gray said with a sigh, "Ur-"

"When will you ever call me your mother, I may have adopted you but..." the older woman sighed as she stuffed more waffles in her mouth. "Look, you're going to have to go whether you want to or not. They're the Heartfilias after all, they could buy our household if you make them upset."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'll be fine. I'm not helpless by myself, you know. Stop treating me as if I'm an old 104 year old lady." Ur laughed a little before chugging down a glass of orange juice, "Go, Gray. And tell your father that I miss him." A quiet pause filled the room before Gray nodded silently, gave his mother a hug, and quickly ran out the door, hopping into the limo.

"Sir, do you really want to enter their household looking like...that...? I thought you were freshening up." The chauffeur raised an eyebrow and Gray knew why. He hadn't changed his appearance at all.

And boxers were the only thing he was wearing.

"Does it matter?" Gray asked.

"Quite! You do not want to look like a fool if you are the future husband of Lucy Heartfilia, heir of-"

"Better that I'm not stark naked. And I thought we were in a hurry, what happened to leaving? Step on it." And step on it he did as the car drove swiftly through the streets. Watching the shadows and figures rush by him, he was not relaxed at all as normal people should be in a limousine. It was full of questions, confusion, and utter spite for the situation his father had put him in.

First of all, he hadn't seen his father in who knows how long. Everyone thought he had abandoned them since he had been deemed a failure. Suddenly, he's supposed to be tight with the money man Jude Heartfilia himself. If he was supposed to be a good father, then he could have sent checks! Money! Cash! He knew about his wife's condition, but did he not understand how utterly useless he's been to them? If he was able to talk to this guy, then he should be fucking loaded right? Or was he being selfish and thinking about his damn music career again?

How did he look like all these years? I mean, he didn't get to know him well. He was adopted like the other one at and only spent about two years with him. He could hardly remember his face, remember his...well... His guess was probably the facial structure of Ultear's and the mouth. Those parts didn't look like Ur. And what was his name again...? God, things would be easier if Ur didn't throw trash every piece of him in the house.

"Sir, we're here." The car went into a halt and Gray shook the thoughts of his father out of his mind. He would attend to that problem later. One step at a time, right-

"Oh my...it's fucking huge..." His jaw dropped as he saw the long ass driveway. "How does a small family like theirs live in such a huge house...?"

"Well, I mean, there are butlers, maids, cooks, other chauffeurs, gardeners, private tutors, the usual." the man said getting out of the car, "Well, they don't all live here, but they always visit, making sure the place is always bustling with energy, you know? Now if you would please follow me-"

"I can't go in that kinda place looking like a bum!" Gray said, sweatdropping.

"Sir, I warned you, but there's nothing I can...sir...?" Gray had lost interest in the driver. Well, not exactly. "...sir...?" Now there was fear in the poor man's eyes. What in the world was this middle-class man planning to do with him?

"Get back in the car, we got some business to take care of."

* * *

"Oh, Lucy, you look gorgeous!" The young blonde stood in front of some tailors her father ordered in a beautiful red dress, ruffles and bows and all. Her hair was neatly curled and put in a bun, some curls sticking out. Her makeup was flawless, her skin perfect, her eyes sparkling. Her five inch heels made her taller and powerful. And to top it all off, a beautiful diamond necklace was worn around her neck with matching dangling earrings.

"You're going to look perfect meeting your new husband!" "You look just as beautiful as your mother!" "You're going to win over that man's heart in an instant." The girls giggled as they made Lucy twirl around. "You should get going, your husband-to-be should be coming any minute!" "Hurry, Lucy, hurry!"

Politely bowing her thanks, she walks out of the room. She was supposed to go to the meeting hall, right?

To the bedroom it is then.

She hated wearing dresses. They were so inconvenient. How the hell was she supposed to move around in this thing when her entire body were restricted from moving? She couldn't kick people without her panties being shown, she couldn't punch someone without the fear of having her clothes ripped, she couldn't run or she might break a heel and be unable to walk. What happened to good old t-shirt and shorts. Even her school uniform was better than this!

Maybe if she never showed up, she'll never have to marry that shitty man. Gray Fullbuster was known to steal women left and right from people. He would take them drinking, dancing, partying, making them feel loved before taking money and hardly going out with them again. That disgusting excuse for a human. Yet he was still so popular! Girls would still be all over him! Maybe they didn't realize they lost some money, but Lucy KNOWS that he stole. Probably to buy alcohol or drugs or something. She could feel it, coursing through her veins.

"Miss Lucy." There stood Virgo in front of her room. "Why have you returned to your room?"

"Virgo." Shit. Her father must have sent her here to watch out for her if she planned to ditch. "I just had to get something real quick, I'll be in the hall soon."

"May I accompany you to your room?" Virgo's face was completely stoic, just like the rest of her personality. She always pushed everything aside to serve her masters...which was a good thing and a bad thing.

"I'd rather you not," Lucy said.

"Then I must insist that you come with me to the meeting room. Your father is waiting for you so he can establish the arrangements between your future husband and you." There was a glint in the pink haired maid's eyes and a spark in the blonde's. Frustrated, she started to run past the maid and toward the window out the end of the hall. Easy.

Suddenly, Virgo appeared right in front of her in a ninja like pose. Her legs were spread in a lunge, one hand on her hip and the other on the ground, creating a shadow over her shining eyes. "Did you forget that I was the one who taught you mixed martial arts?"

"Did you also forget that I've beaten you several times?" Lucy said, a smirk rising on her face.

"Did you also forget that you're in that kind of outfit? It's highly unlikely you'll beat me." Lucy charged wildly but it was as if Virgo predicted. One of her heels gave way and she fell to the floor. Virgo quickly took the initiative and chained her young mistress to her with one of the shackles she always carried.

"Well played, my friend," Lucy said, giving up. Though Virgo looked harmless, she was amazingly gifted with the ability to fight and was Lucy's mentor and trainer. Effortlessly, she dragged Lucy to the meeting place where her father was waiting, along with another man that she had never seen before.

"Nice work, Virgo. Would you make sure to lock everything from the outside now?" The expressionless Virgo nodded and quickly took off the shackles. Then she went outside and all that could be heard were the sound of locks turning.

"What about my son?" The other man said. He was definitely the father of Gray Fullbuster...he had the same hair, same face, same eyes. Her father nodded and said something she didn't exactly care about. Losing interest in the situation, Lucy grumbled as she paced around angrily before tripping over herself again. "These damn heels."

"Lucy, don't you dare take those things off," her father warned. She looked at him, looked at her suffering feet, looked back at him, and back at her crushed toes. With a smirk, she sat back at the sofa and took those feet-torture devices off her feet.

"Now all I got to do is get rid of this dress."

"If you remove that dress, I will get Scorpio to cut your hair pixie style."

"I'm sure it'll be great! That way I won't have to worry about my hair getting stuck in things or having all those split ends!" she laughed in happiness, "When can he do it?"

Her father groaned. "Never mind."

"Aww, that's too bad," she said in a patronizing voice, "Shame, I think that punishment would be most befitting."

"I think this marriage is better punishment. And no matter what we're not changing it," her father said, smirking.

"YOU!" She clenched her fists but she couldn't bring herself to punch him, "Go hump a cactus, you dickshit."

"How dare you talk to your father like that?! You are-" And the timing couldn't have been better as Virgo called from the door.

"Sir, Gray Fullbuster is here."

"Enter. And Lucy, put on your heels or I'm making Virgo shackle you to your room." A grumbling Lucy shoved the torture devices back on and crossed her arms, sitting back down on a chair. In walked the man she was supposed to be with for the rest of his life, Virgo leading him.

"Gray Fullbuster, sir," Virgo said, bowing and standing to the side.

"Gray...my..." The other man fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock. Gray looked like he didn't know what to say either. Geez, what was his problem, he couldn't even say a proper hello to part of his family?

"Ur says hello," Gray responded. His eyes landed on hers, which were squinting right at him. The atmosphere was heavy as they stared at each other. Seconds passed slowly as they looked each other down. Their fathers stood in the back, hoping maybe this was a good sign-

"WHY THAT?!" they screamed, pointing at each other. "He's a monster!" "She's a devil!" "He's a fucktard!" "She's fucking insane!" "He'll rape me when he gets the chance!" "She'll pummel my face into the ground!" "LET ME AT THAT PIECE OF-"

"SILENCE!" Lucy's father yelled as Virgo separated the two, who were about to tear each other's clothes apart. "It's decided and there's nothing you can change! Mr. Milkovich here and I have decided this would be the best for our families."

"HOW?!" they screamed at the same time again.

"It'll teach my daughter a lesson." "And it will help my son settle down." Virgo held back the two of them. "They are expected to date until it is time. Once you are old enough and stable on your feet, there is the proposal and the marriage."

"WHY ARE YOU FORCING ME TO DATE THAT?!" they screeched, "WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING?! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" Glare. "I HATE YOU TOO!"

"You are marrying this man and that is final!" Her father said, slamming his hands down. "You are not changing my mind. If this is what it will take for you to settle down, then I believe this is what will work!"

"What makes you think that?!" Lucy said, teeth grinding, "This guy makes me want to kick someone on the road until they can not move!"

"What kind of explanation is that?!" Gray yelled, "And you! How _dare_ you-"

"Now's not the time, Gray, I-"

"You coward! Why don't you face your problems like a-" He was stopped by the aura of Jude Heartfilia, lowering his head. It was quit for a while until he said, "Virgo, take my daughter and her boyfriend-"

"BOYFRIEND?!" they yelled simultaneously.

Silence.

"-into a different room. Milkovich and I must talk." Virgo nodded and taking her shackles she chained the two high schoolers to her and dragged them into a room, set already with tea, cookies, and an aromatic atmosphere. She sat them on opposite chairs and she took another, staring at them intently.

"How...how dare he make me be together with something like this..." Lucy said, her eyes flaming with anger.

"I don't want to be stuck with a woman who can't even bother to keep her mouth clean- HEY!" She had thrown a high heel at him, stabbing him in the arm with the sharp end. "What the hell?!"

"At least this way, I can beat the shit out of you."

"Abusive!" he yelled, standing up. Virgo's demanding glare kept him from punching Lucy so he sat back down, about to smash a tea cup.

"You must pay for that, Mister Gray." Virgo said in a scary voice. With a gulp, he put his hand back down and angrily ate the delicious cookies with Lucy. The entire aura of the place was heavy, angry, full of betrayal and hatred. The two glared at each other as they chomped on the cookies. Suddenly, there was only one left.

"Hands off," Gray said reaching for it. Lucy reached for it at the same time and they both ended up holding it.

"Treat me like a woman and give it up."

"I'm the guest here."

"So you should be polite to the one that invited you."

"I don't want to even be here in the first place."

"You say as you ate all my cookies."

"I doubt you even baked these. I doubt you even know how to cook!"

"I doubt you do either!"

"HAH! Oh, the heir to all this money doesn't know how to bake cookies. Tragic."

"GIVE IT UP BEFORE I STAB THIS STILETTO INTO YOUR GODDAMN EYE."

"Well, that's not a way to treat your boyfriend-"

"Hmmph, knew you wanted to take me for my body."

"Not really, I despise you and everything in your soul. Oh wait, you don't have one."

"And you don't deserve them, THIEF!"

"BRAT!"

"PLAYBOY!"

"BULLY!"

"GIVE IT OR I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE THE SHIT KITTEN YOU ARE!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE ME YOU DEMONSPAWN!"

"...enough..." They stop in the middle of their insult game and froze. There was an angry Virgo. "Both of you have given me a migraine...ever since you kept fighting...your yelling is infuriating...your petty fighting over a cookie...I think...you've finally done it. Pushed me over the limit...you..." Virgo slowly came over to the two frozen in fear.

"Okayyouwinbye!" Lucy said as she dropped the cookie, shimmied out of the shoes, opened the window, and jumped. All that was left was a poor helpless Gray. I mean, she was a maid right? What was the worst she could do?

...

...right?

He followed the girl and jumped out the window, fearing for his life. Hastily looking for a hiding spot, he ran across the front yard and found a bush. And of all the luck he could have had, he found Lucy in the same bush.

"Oh, now it's my turn to kick you into-"

"Wait!" Gray whispered annoyed. "Can you be quieter? She might catch us!" Stuck in a bush with HER, great.

"I hate this...I hate everything..." Lucy said, mumbling to herself angrily, "Why the hell am I stuck marrying you?"

"It's not like I want this either! You're the last person I can ever think of spending the rest of my life with." He thinks in his head as they sat angrily in a bush. A cold, wet, uncomfortable bush.

"I have an idea...a way to get us out of this mess...maybe," Gray said quietly.

"It better be good, damn it," Lucy said, kicking a couple of pebbles.

"We have to marry each other, right? As much as I hate to say it, I don't think we can change our parents' minds. So what if we go along with it?" Gray asked.

"Are you crazy?!" she hissed.

"Let me finish, woman!" Gray took a few deep breaths before continuing. "We go along with it whenever anyone that can snoop to our parents is watching. They want us to settle down, we'll settle down for them. And maybe they might lift the agreement after all. But when we're alone, we can continue to hate each other like what we really want to do."

"You serious, shit kitten?"

"Serious. And don't call me shit kitten."

"No one could be watching us, right now, right?"

"WRONG!" A sudden voice came up from behind them. A...completely naked man accept for his underwear? Gray looked at his clothes and looked right back at him. "Do I know you?"

"DO I KNOW YOU-" the man yelled, "YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES, SIR!"

"Polite until the very end, huh-" Gray said before running away...right into Virgo.

"...you...will...not...go...unscathed..." she said in a dark tone.

Shit, everything was turning out VERY VERY bad right now. He needed something, a diversion of sorts. Lucy was cornered as well and she seemed about ready to fight. But fighting wasn't going to solve anything right now, Virgo seemed too strong in his opinion. She knew it too, there were way too many odds against her. There was only one way out. And both of them knew what it was on the inside. And they both were extremely reluctant but in the end, it was the only option.

He ran to her. She ran to him. And their lips touched.

* * *

 **CHAPTER II: END**

* * *

 **OOH END NOTE IS SPICYYYY. What's gonna happen now? owo I feel like it was rushed but idc i wanted them to kiss. cx Oh GrayLu, you're getting in the way from my ability to write.**

 **LOL who am I kidding, I can't write well like others.**

 **YAY SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE  
THX M8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you for the reviews, they're sweet. c: Also, wow, we're moving into a huge house. o3o So with school and moving, I'm not sure how I'll be able to write, sad face. However comma, I'll do my best! :) I'm not sure how things'll work out from here, but I gotta keep trying my best.**

 **Er...I guess that's it. With moving, there probably won't be a proper schedule, another sad face... Sorry, I promised you one so maybe I could get back to other stories I've written. Well, back to GrayLu!**

 **Also, does this website not want me to add cover photos? ;_; They don't ever seem to save and I can't upload one on my computer, gotta use someone else's. *cries* Whyyyyyy... Is anyone else having this problem cause it's really annoying to update and if there's a way to fix it, I'd like to fix it, like, now.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _ **Last time on I Don't Want to Date that!...**_

 _Shit, everything was turning out VERY VERY bad right now. He needed something, a diversion of sorts. Lucy was cornered as well and she seemed about ready to fight. But fighting wasn't going to solve anything right now, Virgo seemed too strong in his opinion. She knew it too, there were way too many odds against her. There was only one way out. And both of them knew what it was on the inside. And they both were extremely reluctant but in the end, it was the only option._

 _He ran to her. She ran to him. And their lips touched._

 ** _...and the story_ _continues..._**

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The furious short-tempered maid and the almost naked man melted in the cuteness. Gray and Lucy looked stiff, but that didn't matter. The kiss was all that was needed to get rid of their anger.

"They're one of those couples!" "They hide their love from everyone and secretly try to make it happen!" "Love-hate relationships are the best!" "Ship name, ship name!" Gray and Lucy stared at the oddballs, jumping around and holding hands...getting excited over nothing. Their squealing and cheering was so loud that the couple knew they would be heard all around the estate.

"I have to get out of here..." Lucy said, hissing. Silently and swiftly maneuvering around the grass, she disappeared. Gray stood there, dumbfounded over the situation. These people were clearly out of their minds as they danced around, skipping and whistling and joining arms.

"Strange people..." But he took this time to escape as well, having no choice but to follow Lucy since the other weirdos were going toward the actual exit. Weaving through bushes and trees, he found himself next to Lucy.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see your ugly mug," she hissed.

"Well, those two are blocking the exit and I can't seem to escape your hideousness," he replied, eye twitching. The blonde let out a groan and punched him in the gut. Gray grimaced, annoyed by the sudden hit.

"The hell was that for?!" Gray yelled.

"That was for kissing me!" Lucy retorted, "How dare you put your slimy lips on mine?!"

"You ran toward me too! There was no other way, woman!"

"Don't call me 'woman,' shit kitten!"

"Then don't call me shit kitten, 'woman!'" God, this woman was insane. How the hell was he supposed to put up dating HER? If only he could drop her into a pit of lions and cacti...no more problems...

"Staring at my boobs now, huh?" Lucy said, turning away.

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" Gray said, snapping out of his torture dream, "Look, you're crazy as fuck. Get me out of here already, I hate standing next to you. You gotta know some way out right?"

"If anything you're the crazy one here," she said annoyed, "But come on, this way, shit kitten. See if you can keep up."

"Of course I can keep up, you're in heels. You're so un-ladylike that you can barely walk in them-" Suddenly two stilettos were thrown in his direction, which he barely dodged. Fucking HELL, this woman was crazy! The heels stuck into the tree behind him and his face paled slightly, wishing the stilettos the best of luck in their future endeavors. When he turned back, her gorgeous dress was already torn. The bottom had been ripped, rags scattered everywhere. The gloves were thrown off and her hair was let down in the luscious curls.

She would look damn good if she wasn't such a psycho bitch.

"Hurry up. I can't stand your shitty aura," Lucy said rudely before running off. Gray quickly followed, barely catching up. She was like a wild animal and she acted like one too. A crazy, psychotic, furious, diseased animal. Without the fucking.

"Climb, shit kitten." In front of him were loose bricks, barely a foothold. Up to the top of the wall was freedom. He looked at his shoes and looked back at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." He pointed at the bricks, scowling at the woman. "How the HELL am I supposed to leave this way? And it's several meters high, I could die!" She smirked.

"I hope you do."

"You're an infuriating person, you know."

"And you're a coward. Can't climb something a WOMAN can't?"

"Are you implying I'm sexist? Where are you even getting these ideas?!" Nonetheless, he pushed himself up, slowly making his way up and up and up and up. His need to get out of a place like that was what pushed him forward.

"You're a slug, shit kitten."

"I don't exactly want to DIE here, you know!"

"If you die, we're out of this mess."

"Tempting, but I think my life is worth more than that. I can handle a monster. If I lose my life for something as insignificant and horrible as you, I think I might cry." There, she was rendered speechless. Pushing himself up the wall, he found the way out. He was supposed to make a leap for the trees and shimmy his way down.

"Sayonara, shit kitten," she said, flipping him the finger.

"I hope a camel fucking shits all over you," he muttered under his breath before making his leap of faith toward freedom.

* * *

School. The one place where everything could finally be normal. A place she could get away from that terrible terrible weekend. She never thought she'd actually say it...

But Lucy Heartfilia was actually genuinely going to enjoy school today.

Monday morning came along and she hummed happily to herself, ready to take on the world. A world where she could actually avoid the shit kitten. Slipping on her uniform, she wiped her lips, still feeling the ghosts of his lips.

Never in a million years would she say to THAT he was her first kiss. Never ever ever ever ever-

"Miss Lucy." She jumped in the middle of putting on her makeup. Virgo stood at the door, as if she was there all along.

"Oh, Virgo. Mornin. What's for breakfast?"

"For breakfast, we have prepared waffles, covered in Nutella and strawberries. They are now fresh, warm, and ready to be eaten by Miss Lucy."

"Great! I guess I'll get going then!" She walked toward the exit, a little bounce in her step before she was stopped by Virgo, blocking her way out of there. "Hey, what gives, Virgo. I'm gonna be late at this rate-"

"I understand that you and your boyfriend go to the same school. So I decided to accompany you today," Virgo said in her emotionless face. Lucy froze in defeat. No. This couldn't be happening. Play it cool. Play it cool.

"...why is that? I haven't been accompanied by someone since I was little...I know how to get to school," Lucy said, a frown on her face.

"It is not that I am worried about. It is the fact that you may be too excited to see your boyfriend. What if you have a rendezvous of sorts and your studies go down? I have given my concerns to your father, Miss Lucy, and he wholeheartedly agrees that I may show you to school until a trust has been formed."

"Virgo!" She wailed sadly, knowing what this meant.

"It is an order from your father and I will not disobey. I will do my best not to intrude in today's classes."

"Wait, the whole day?! I thought you said accompany!"

"Accompany encompasses more than walking you to and from school. You may try to sneak out of school during your classes. Of course, I already know about your usual leaves, but if you have a meeting with your beloved...with sexual relations..." Virgo turned away, her stoic face slightly blushed, "Your father insists that it is a critical moment of your life. Pregnancy is not an option."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT...I mean, him?!" Deep breaths, Luce, you can do this.

"I am not saying that. I am saying that you must not let your emotions control you. Sometimes, when you are in the moment, you may not realize it, but you will find yourself in a penetration situation-"

"Please never say those two words together again," Lucy said, ready to pull her hair out.

"...in an invaded position where you can not reverse the consequences of your actions."

"Virgo, I can say with as much confidence that I can muster...I am NOT planning to have sex with him! I'm not an idiot!" Lucy said, trying to keep her composure. Her eye was twitching wildly, she wanted to be alone at school!

Then the silent scorn and darkness came out of the maid and Lucy froze.

"...fine. Let's go then." Storming off with anger, she threw on her blazer and walked out of the door proudly, quickening her usual pace to try and lose the maid, even though it was futile. Was that kiss the right thing? Of course not, it was her first kiss. She always thought it would be something dreamy, something romantic. But no, she was stuck with Mr. Kitten Shit. And now Virgo's completely obsessed with the idea with them dating, when that's the LAST thing she wanted on her mind.

* * *

"Fullbuster. Pep talk time." Gray didn't care if he looked insane as he stood in front of his school gates. He was already insanely hot, anyway. If he started talking to himself, he was sure that he would probably be even more attractive because in today's society crazy and sexy equals delicious hot man. "You're going to walk in there as if you've never even met that crazy woman. You're going to go inside that school and be you. A single, free man. A single, HOT free man. You're going to walk in there with no commitments. That's right Fullbuster. Be the man you really are. Be FREE!"

And as he yelled out his warrior cry of freedom, he charged forward.

Only to be tackled down by Lucy Heartfilia, her body pouncing on him as if he was fresh meat. Understandable from anyone else but this crazy ass-

"I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT, WOMAN!" Gray yelled. Lucy's eye twitched and she covered his mouth quickly with her hand. Shit, people were staring and in Fairy Tail High, rumors spread fast.

"Shut the FUCK up and come with me, NOW!" The blonde emphasized her words carefully but quietly, making sure she didn't attract to my people's attention. Gray, a scowl on his face, stood up and reluctantly followed her quick steps into a quiet place in the courtyard where no one could hear them.

"Now can you tell me WHAT THE EXACT FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Gray said, annoyed.

"Shut up, shit kitten, and listen to me!" Lucy said, doing a few double takes, "We're-"

"No, you listen to me! You and I are ENEMIES here. We're supposed to NOT associate, NOT talk, and least of all NOT find ourselves in these damn situations!" Gray yelled, pushing her a bit, "We made a plan and NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY BE WATCHING US HERE-"

"Watching you what?" An innocent looking Virgo popped out from behind a bench. Suddenly, a pang of helplessness and defeat struck his heart and he nearly wanted to faint.

"How did you even hide in the bench, that thing has holes and spots you can easily be seen in...there are, like, bushes right there," Lucy said, actually curious.

"Pilates," Virgo replied, "Now can you explain what's going on here, Miss Lucy?" Suddenly she gave an awkward laugh...like, really awkward laugh.

"This isn't what it looks like, Virgo! I was just making sure he was on his best behavior...he's really such a fliIIIRAAAAHHH-"

* * *

"We're missing Fullbuster and Heartfilia today? ...both explanatory, so let's begin the lesson-"

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes a pink haired maid dragging a beat up blonde and raven haired couple, who looked very pained, handcuffed to the the pink haired maid's wrists.

"Excuse these two, Sensei. They were busy with their penetration situations on your school grounds," Virgo said stoically. The class and the teacher's mouth dropped, along with a couple of pens.

"I told you to stop calling it that..." Lucy said, under her breath.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter could have been better, but meh...SOOO BUSYYYYY. Can't believe I swept it in! Thanks for reading! Especially you! Of course! You, haha! ...not, Yuu.**

 **Yuu...**

 **Yuu...**

 **Otosaka...Ayumi...**

 **PIZZA SAUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **(weird kbye)**

 **IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND SHARE.  
or don't and make me really sad ;_;**


End file.
